Little Lost Girl
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Luffy & Mel thought 'dey'd never 'c each oth-r again. 10 yrs. lat-r, he asks 'er 2 b 'da mech-nic of 'is crew. 'Ll it work out? 'Ll 'he fit n w/ 'da crew? 'Ll sparks fly b-teen 'er & Luffy? & how does Robin know 'er? Luffy/OC.
1. Life Before

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

**_"Little Lost Girl."_** --  
Prolouge --  
**_"Life Before."_**

* * *

If you want to know anything about my life, it used to be hard. At least, for me. Everyone thought I was weird. O.K., so I had the ability to talk to animals, & even through I was smart, I often acted simple-minded, & I had the ability to do just about anything in the water, but I was just like everyone else. 

By the way, my name's Melody; Mel for short. Like I said, people thought I was weird, in fact, they picked on me for it. Pulling my hair, pranks, name calling, I got all! I didn't know what to do!

The worst part was other than Auntie Paula, there was no one to talk to about it. I'm an orphan, & Auntie Paula's my only living relative, I have barely any friends, & I didn't have any siblings. I was totally alone.

* * *

Then one day, my aunt & I moved to Fuschia Town, a small town on a island far from our homeland. I spent the whole afternoon walking through the woods, singing, & talking to animals:

_When you're scared, I will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, I'm there for you  
When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, I'm there  
Anytime you need a friend_

I then heard sounds of someone fighting. I went to check it out, & I found a young boy, close to my age, thrashing around onto the rocks. He had short, ruffled, black hair; brown eyes, which looked so close to black, you could easily mistaked them for black; & he wore a bright-red, t-shirt, & light-blue, short pants, as well as a old, straw hat. "What's he doing?"

* * *

"Take that?! & that?! & some these?! & take this?!" he then started to backtrack (run backwards), & he stretched his arms, so far, it was impossible! "GUM GUM ROCKET!" he jumped at the rock that was his target. It smashed into a thousand pieces!

"WHOA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He heard me! "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" I tried to run for it, but he caught me!

"Got ya?!" he said with a smile, grabbing my wrists with his hands.

"Let me go?!" I tried to get away, not turning my back once.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he said, watching what I was doing, jumping in front of me, every chance he got.

"My auntie, Paula, told to never turn my back on a stranger who can do some damage!"

"Why?"

"Because I could hurt, & Auntie Paula doesn't want that for me?!"

* * *

"I guess that makes sense?! I mean, she's looking out for you, so your parents don't worry, right?!"

"I don't any parents! Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" I said as I started to cry. "My dad died 2 months before I was born, so I never knew him..." I held up 2 fingers. "...& my mom died giving birth to me, so I never knew her either?!"

"Oh dear?! Don't cry?! I'm sorry, I didn't know." he gently patted me on the back. "I know how you feel, I never my dad either!"

"Really?!"

* * *

"Yeah." he said just before grinning ear to ear. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" he said as he & I shook hands. "Oh, by the way, Monkey's my middle name, D.'s my last name, & Luffy's my..."

"...First name?!"

"Yeah?!" he said as he looked at me & started to blush as he heard me giggle. "You see, it runs in my family. We all put our middle names in the spot of where our first names, our first names in where our last name should go, & our last name, my family name, in..."

"...Between the middle & first name?!"

* * *

"Uh, uh-huh?!"

"Monkey D. Luffy?!" I said as I giggled. "Well, given the actual order, I think it's a very nice name, & better than my name!" I told him. "Oh, my name's Melody Terra Bluseel!"

"Lovely name?!"

"Thanks; anyway, I prefer Mel?!"

* * *

"So, Luffy?! What were you to those..."

"...Rocks?!"

"Yeah!"

"I was training."

* * *

"For what?!"

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!" Luffy smiled & screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you be king of something so mean & scary?"

"Not all pirates are mean, or scary. I 'ought to know! I was once friends with a whole crew of pirates, & they weren't mean at all, nor were they scary, but they all left." he reassured me. "Besides, it's my dream! Don't you have a dream?"

* * *

"Of course! I can't think of anyone who doesn't?!"

"So, what's your dream, Mel?!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

* * *

"Because my Auntie Paula told me that a dream is a wish your heart makes. & you can't tell anybody what you wish for, 'cause you'll jinx it, right?!"

"Well, of course; but the difference between a wish & a dream is, that when you tell anyone what you for, or say the wish out loud, you jinx it, but you can't jinx a dream..."

"...even when you tell someone 'bout it or say it out loud?!" I said as I watched Luffy nod.

* * *

"O.K., I'll tell you!"

"Really?! Cool!"

"Just don't laugh?! My dream is that I want to become...the world's greatest mechanic & engineer!" I told him. "I've always been good with my hands, & I love to build just as much as I love animals, which I've always loved a lot, & as much as I love to sing, which I've always loved too."

* * *

"Really?! That's great!"

"You really think so?! No one's ever liked the idea of my dream, except my Auntie Paula!" I said as I started to play with my light-brown hair. "Luffy?! How is it you could stretch your arms like they were rubber!?"

"Well, that's 'cause they kinda are." he said, blushing.

"What do you mean!?"

* * *

"Well, I eat accidentally a Cursed Fruit..."

"A Cursed Fruit?! I bet it was the Gum Gum Fruit, from the way you stretched your arms, right?!"

"Uh-huh! I ate it a while ago. How'd you know about it!?"

"My Auntie Paula's an apothecary & an herbalist. She knows all 'bout all kinds of plants, & she taught me everything she knew. But, I like mechanics & animals & music, you know?!" I replied to him. "Hey, waitaminute?! If you ate a Cursed Fruit, that means you..."

* * *

"...Can't swim?!" he said, finishing my sentence for me. "If that's what you're saying, then yes; I can't swim!"

"That's pretty much what I was gonna say, Luffy?!" I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Luffy?! I didn't know."

"That's O.K., I'm used to it now!"

* * *

"Wait, Luffy?! You can't swim & you still wanna be a pirate, let alone 'King of the Pirates'?!"

"Yep!"

"Whoa!"

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

Everday, Luffy & I grew closer. He was so kind & gentle, despite wanting to be a pirate. My Auntie Paula didn't like me spending so much time with him, don't ask me, I don't know why.

Then one day, Luffy cut his face, just under his left eye, on propose. It scared me at first, 'cause I thought Luffy've gotten hurt, but I got used to it, eventually?! Truth is, I kinda thought it was cute on Luffy, but he just blushed & acted disgusted.

* * *

"Morning, Mel?!"

"Morning, Luffy?!"

"Hey, Luffy?! Guess what?!" I smiled at my dear friend. "Today's my birthday?!"

"Cool! I guess there's no better to give you this?!" he handed me a worn, yet beautiful, golden famed, pearl bracelet. "I found it on the beach, this morning. It just washed up, right in front my legs, talk about luck?! Anyway, I want you to have it. You can have it, it's yours now, you see?! So, what do you think?!" my only reply was to smile. "I can tell you, from your smile, if I right?!" I nodded to him.

* * *

"It's lovely, Luffy!" he froze & blushed when I said 'lovely'. "Luffy?!"

"Oh, Oh! 'Sorry?!" he snapped back, slapped a hand to the top of his head, closed his eyes, smiled & chuckled. "Kinda of spaced?!"

"Uh, Luffy?!"

* * *

"Yes, uh, Mel?!"

"I now wanna give you a gift?!" I said as he then smiled & grasped. "I wanna teach you a song!"

"Uh, oh! REALLY?!" he shouted as I started to sing:

_La, la, la, la, laa  
La, la, la, la, laa  
La, la, la, la, laa_

* * *

_When you're sad  
When your feelin' low  
When you're hurt, and don't know where to go  
Think of me  
There I'll be  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_When you're down  
And your luck runs out  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt  
It's okay  
Turn my way  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_When you're scared, I will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, I'm there for you  
When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, I'm there  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_La, la, la, la, laa  
La, la, la, la, laa_

_All our lives  
Anywhere we are  
Just reach out, I'll never be too far  
Come what may  
There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_When you're scared, I will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, I'm there for you  
When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh  
When you need a friend  
Come what may  
There I'll stay  
Now until the very end  
Anytime, anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_When you're scared, I will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, I'm there for you  
When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

_La, la, la, la, laa  
Anytime  
La, la, la, la, laa  
Whatever it takes  
La, la, la, la, laa  
Anytime  
I'll be there  
La, la, la, la, laa  
Anytime you need a friend_

* * *

"Whoa! What a cool song?! & your voice?! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah. Thanks?! The song's been in my family for a long time. Uh, Luffy?! If we're ever apart, I want you to remember that song. 'Cause if you do, it'll feel like I'm right there beside you." I said as I hugged him. "So, that way, we'll always be together, even if there's a thousand miles. Also, it'll help you recognize me, if & when we're back together after being apart, should we be apart for years, at a time, O.K.?!"

"Huh? That's weird?! But what the heck?! I won't forget, Mel?! I promise!" he smiled. "I also promise that one day, when I've got me a crew, I'll make you the mechanic of it!"

"Really?! Then I promise, only to take of the bracelet & wear it every single day, but to also learn everything I need to know about mechanics & one day joined any crew you'll have in the future!" I said as I stared at my bracelet. "But you've better find that 'One Piece' treasure you're always talking 'bout; if I'll become a pirate myself, find a crew of my own, & find 'One Piece' myself." Luffy didn't like the sound of that, one bit. "Then you'll have to marry me to become 'King of the Pirates'." my friend's face grew as I said that. "But who knows?! Maybe, you'll marry me whether I've got do that or not?!"

* * *

Less than a year later...

* * *

It've been a year since the day my aunt & I moved to Fuschia Town, & I had grown used to the place. That's probably why I was trouble when I heard we had to leave. Luffy was sad too, he assured me that he knew that we'd see each other again one day. I told him that I'd miss him, & then I did something that, to this day, I still wonder if Luffy has or had forgiven me for: I kissed him.

While on the ship, the captain's first mate told me I reminded him of his late daughter, & then treated as such. But, during the trip, there was a storm. The ship was turned over, & everything went black; as I had fainted. The next morning, I woke up on the beach of a jungle island. There I stayed for 3 years before being found. The search ship that found me, bought & Salty, a white lion I found & befriended on the island, on broad.

Salty & I wandered the streets for a year, that is, before we met a strange woman. She cared for us & treated us as her own, but we never learned why she did it, or what her name was; she left without even us giving a chance; & after letting stay with her for a year. We then decided to look for Auntie Paula, we even snuck away onto a ship.

* * *

That's when things went wrong again! While on the ship, we were struck by...something?! All Salty & I remember is the sky becoming dark in the middle of the day, & then what felt like getting hit by a cannon aimed up from below us. The next morning, we woke up on the beach of a island. _'This is just like before!'_ I thought to myself. I was right! It was like before! Except for one thing: the island Salty & I'd landed on...the sky?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. The Reunion On Sky Island!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.**_

* * *

_**_**"Little Girl Lost."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"The Reunion On Sky Island!"

* * *

**_"WE'VE MADE TO SKY ISLAND!!"

"That voice?!" a young girl turned to hear someone shout. "Nah! Itcan't be?!" The girl was 16 years old; bearing light-brown hair, tied up in a ponytail with some bangs left aside on the right side of her freckled face, the rest served as a resting place for the magenta-colored bandanna on her head; her eyes were beautiful, ruby-quartz pools. She wore a fannel shirt, over a long, halfshirt; long, baggy pants; & a silver-famed, ruby pendant on a silver chain around & a gold & pearl bracelet on her wrist.

_"Roar, roar, roar, roar?!"_

"Well, Salty, I heard a voice!" the girl, who was known as Mel, said the white lion, of whom she called Salty. "I thought it was Luffy for a sec?!"

_"Roar?!"_

"He's a friend I knew from 10 years ago."

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Come on, men! We've gotta catch those Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Excuse me, captain?! Did ya say 'Straw Hat'?"

"Yeah. We're calling them that because their captain wears a straw hat. Curse that black-haired rubbery devil!"

"Straw hat?! Black hair?! Rubbery?!" she said as she then grasped. "Luffy?!"

"You say something, Servent girl?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

* * *

"Hurry, we've gotta get out of here?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Mel & Salty...

* * *

"Hurry, Salty?! Before King Emel knows we're gone?!"

_"Roar, roar?!"_

_'Please don't let me be too late?! Please don't let me be too late?!'_

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Straw Hat crew...

* * *

"This is bad!"

* * *

Several days later...

* * *

"Yahoo!"

"Way to go, Sanji!" Ussop cheered as his expression morph from excitement to fear. "Look out!"

"JETSTREAM BLAST!" Mel sent her rage on Satori so fast, Sanji didn't have any time to see it happen.

"Hello?! What are ya guys looking at?" he did, however, have enough time to turn around & see the young girl standing behind him. "Well, hello beautiful?!"

"Hello, my name's Mel. What's yours?"

"Sanji's the name, cooking's the game." he said, starting to draw out a pick-up line, but she was gone from his before he could do so.

"My name's Ussop..." the marksman said as the machanic oddly pawed at his nose. "...& would you stop poking my nose!?"

* * *

"Hi?! Wow! Has anyone ever told what a cool nose you've got there!?"

"Aww, thanks?!"

"Hey there!" Luffy said as she jumped around, causing a repeat of something they did years ago, which confused him. "What are you doing!?"

"Luffy?!" Mel smiled, remembering the face of her childhood friend, giggling in delight as she realized how much he had grown. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me." she said, revealing the bracelet he had given her when they were kids. "Mel."

"Mel?!"

* * *

&

* * *

_When you're scared, I will stay with you;  
When you feel you've fallen, I'll lift you.  
When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches;  
Whatever it takes, I'm in;  
Anytime you need a friend._

* * *

"MEL!!"

"WOAH!" they both screamed, happy to see each other again.

"This is cool! It's great ta see ya!"

"How--" Luffy almost asked, happily play-fighting her. "Where did you come from!?"

"I can't believe this!" Mel exclaimed, displaying how much she missed her old friend. "What're y'all doin' here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'!? What are you doing here?"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ussop yelled, frustrated & confused as to what was going on.

* * *

"Ussop, this is Mei. She's my best friend!"

"Friend?!"

_"ROAR!"_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Salty?! How many've I told ya not ta eat humans."

"There goes my good pants."

"Sorry?!"

_"Roar?!"_

"Lemme get this straight: she knows you, you know her, but her lion wants to eat him, & everyone's O.K. with this." Ussop said before he started to freak out. "DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Please relax, Ussop?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
